


Cheering Up

by Elaine3626



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay, Ghana, Halo - Freeform, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry riding louis, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Riding, Romance, Smut, charity - Freeform, larry - Freeform, lourry, oldies, one direction - Freeform, phase, should i tag for typos, stylinson, whatever the kids these days call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1857861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaine3626/pseuds/Elaine3626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is miserable in Ghana and Harry cheers him up a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheering Up

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago so sorry i'm just now getting it up.

“S’nice, isn’t it?” Harry laid his head in Louis’ lap.  
“What do you mean?” Louis asked tiredly.  
“Being here doing all this stuff to help people.”  
“We aren’t really doing anything. Advertising, I guess, but other people are contributing where we aren’t. I want to be able to say I’ve helped, but I don’t think I have.”  
“Getting it out there is important,” Harry tried. “The more people that know, the better.”  
Louis pulled his slender fingers though Harry’s worn curls. “Yeah, yeah, you’re right, I know.”  
“You okay, Lou?” Harry looked up at him.  
“Tired is all.”  
Harry frowned. He knew something was wrong. Usually Louis would talk to him about what had him feeling down, but maybe being in such a disorderly environment was getting to him. The other boys wouldn’t be back for a few hours probably so he figured he had about that long to cheer up his low-spirited boyfriend.  
“Can I help?” That seemed to be the most basic place to start.  
“No, Babe. Don’t worry.”  
There was a tense silence for a few minutes until Harry pulled himself off Louis’ lap and pouted. “C’mon, tell me what’s up.”  
Louis sighed in defeat. He couldn’t be miserable if it was going to make his Harry miserable as well. “I’m a bit tour-sick if I’m honest. I need interaction,” he groaned.  
“Well I can interact with you. You’ve still got all the lads and everyone.” He hesitated. “You don’t have as many things to do here, is that it? You’re used to being busy.”  
Louis shrugged. He didn’t really care much for dissecting his reasoning to be unhappy.  
In times of need for decision, Harry always seemed to determine it was a good opportunity to try for Louis’ cock. It worked sometimes but he was still afraid Louis was too downhearted to have a go.  
“Could I cheer you up?”  
“Probably not.” Louis was smiling behind his hand though, so Harry figured it was as good a time as ever.  
“Lou,” he whined, climbing onto the smaller boy’s lap.  
Louis tried to hide his grin, knowing what Harry was up to. “What is it?”  
Forcing his hips downward, Harry nuzzled his head into Louis’ chest. “Want you,” he sing-songed.  
“Mm,” Louis responded. “Fingered you this morning- thought it would hold you off for a while.”  
Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes.  
“I was being serious.” Louis didn’t sound serious.  
“Boys won’t be back for a while.”  
“I know, just, maybe we shouldn’t. Wait ‘till we get home, yeah?”  
Harry smiled into Louis’ shoulder while he reached between them and undid Louis’ trousers, only receiving a small noise in weak protest. “Okay, then don’t do anything. What if I just use you, hm?” He pressed his nose into Louis’ cheek. “You can just sit there.”  
Louis let his hands rest on Harry’s thin hips. “I don’t want any part of this.” His voice was already sounding ragged. “It was your idea.”  
“My idea,” Harry repeated, tugging Louis’ pants down and getting a hand around Louis’ dick.  
Louis shuddered, fingers clinging tightly to Harry.  
Harry licked at his hand until it was wet enough to comfortably tug at Louis with. “Don’t move,” he warned. “My idea, right?”  
Louis cleared his throat and choked a little. “God, yeah, your idea.” He really couldn’t get his head around how fast this had happened. Harry was explosive it seemed.  
When Harry could feel Louis becoming hard and heavy in his hand, he let go, earning a desperate whine from Louis’ bitten lips. He hopped up so he could slide his jeans and boxers off, letting them fall to the floor, before sitting back on Louis’ thighs. “Love you so much.” His hands were itching to take hold of his own dick but he wanted to be able to come just from Louis inside of him and he was determined.  
Harry figured he was still open enough from that morning to get himself on Louis so he went right for it, lifting his hips and positioning Louis’ slicked cock beneath him. Louis whined as he sunk down on it slowly.  
“Ah- Lou,” Harry fell forward slightly while still trying to keep himself balanced with a hand on Louis’ shoulder and a hand on Louis’ lower stomach. “Lou, Louis, Louis, Love you, Louis,” Harry mumbled into the older boy’s neck.  
“Sh, love you too,” Louis managed.  
“So much,” Harry added, finally giving out and falling into Louis’ lap while taking him in the rest of the way.  
Louis didn’t know if Harry meant he loved him ‘so much’ or if there was ‘so much’ inside of him but either was more than okay “I know, hush Baby, I’ve got you. You’re doing so well, making me feel so good, Harry.” He spread his hands over Harry’s small back to hold him against him. “Got you,” he reminded.  
Harry steadied his breathing and moved his hips in little circles. It became difficult to tell the difference between what sounds were his and which were Louis’ but it didn’t really matter to him all that much after a while. He started pulling up and off just enough to drop back down and take all of Louis in again. It was hard for him to keep his hands off his cock with the overwhelming need swallowing him up.  
Louis began curling in on himself the way he would when he was nearly ready to come, which was a good yet frustrating thing. It made it more difficult for Harry to get as much inside him with Louis leaned forward like that. As much as he loved having Louis pushing back on him like this, he wasn’t going to be able to come as quickly as he’d hoped so he tried to get Louis to lean back again.  
He pushed himself forward and tilted Louis’ head back, exposing his neck like a blank canvas waiting to be marked. When he began kissing and sucking, dragging his tongue lightly and tracing the marks with his fingers, Louis uncurled a decent amount with mewls of appreciation.  
Harry’s movements were more frantic and rushed now while he continued pulling himself up and down over Louis’ lap, fidgeting on him and kissing him when he could get his brain organized enough.  
“Harry,” Louis panted, kissing under his ear.  
Harry knew Louis was close, which was a relief because he didn’t know how much longer he could last himself.  
Louis worked his hands up under Harry’s shirt, wanting to take it off but not having the time. He traced indiscriminate patterns over the soft expanses of skin, sighing favorably. He let his fingers rest where he knew tattoos laid hidden by the clothing.  
Harry whimpered as he came on Louis’ wrinkled shirt and Louis moaned at the wet heat as it soaked through.  
As much as Harry would have found it comfortable to stop, he kept moving in small ups and downs until he felt Louis come inside him, shaking. He fell into Louis’ arms, spiritless, and let the older boy pet at his hair and mumble into his jaw.  
“Love you, Harry,” Louis finished his words with.  
“Glad I could cheer you up,” Harry muttered before drifting into a half-sleep.  
Louis shuffled out from under the dead-weight and picked up Harry’s clothes, throwing a blanket over his sleeping body. He shed his cum-stained shirt and slipped under the blanket with his boy- Who, by the way, always did know how to make him feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are encouraged. I'm @R2DLou on twitter and SunsetSheeran on tumblr.


End file.
